Gold Digger, New Power
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: Gina and Cheetah decides to spend a day in Florida at a mall, but will Peewee's newest creation do them in? And who is this new Were-Cheetah?


Authors note: Gooooooood evening...Is it night time for you though right now? It just turned one O'clock for me. Anyways, I am writing this fic at the same time that I am writing my Dark Stalkers story. Disclaimer time. Fred Perry is my father. Their for I am part owner of Gold Digger...only in my dreams that is. Nope. Nothing about Gold Digger is mine with the exception of my character Donnie. This is an alternate reality Gold Digger fic. So this is and any other story about it in the future will be connected. Like you would be watching TV that is. Not Chapter wise. Im gonna try and cut down on my chapters and write longer pages. Well, your getting bored of my talking so lets go. Me, The Toilet Ninja and my friends who will be known as Toilet Ninja Inc brings you...

New Powers

The young man took a corner as he walked on. He looked behind him to see if their was any cops following him. Nothing. He smiled to himself as he faced forward again. One had to be careful in the city of Tampa, Florida. True enough, it wasn't New York City or L.A., but it wasn't ranked the fifth most dangerous city in the U.S. for a time for no reason. The young man stood about five foot ten and weighed in a total of only a minor one-hundred and twenty two pounds, enough to be only at a Thin- Muscular level. He had green eyes and had dark long hair with visible darker spots when someone looked closer. He had on his favorite clothes, a pair of black baggy Cargo-net khakis, black combat boots, and a simple white males tank top.  
He found a dark alleyway that was hard to make out in the sunlight. He took that right turn and walked deep within it. When he passed a trash can, he heard someone from above him talk.  
"Psst. Yo Donnie. Up here."  
Donnie did look up and saw who he was looking for. An older Hispanic male wearing much the same as he. Donnie quickly looked around and found that he could leap off of a stable trash can and catch a fire escape. He did and soon found himself next to the other.  
"You got it man? I don't feel right running with an order like this bro" Asked Donnie.  
"Shit, don't even worry about it. All you gotta do is go to the selected area, drop this off to the customer and get the money. No biggy. Here" The other male unzipped his pocket and while looking around him, took at a five pound bag of pure Heroine. He stuffed it in Donnie's right cargo pocket and zipped it up while Donnie did lookout as well while hiding the bag of drug with his hip.  
"Fine. Just give me the place and I'm there." Donnie nervously replied.  
"Glad to hear your in the spirit little man. Now, go to the University Mall. You will find the customer at the Bloody Roar game. Got it. He knows the price already Just get there fast".  
Donnie smiled and mock saluted him. With that, he leapt off the balcony of the last floor fire escape and sprinted toward the mall.

Gina was in a very good mood. Everyone could tell just by simply watching her as she walked across the mall. The fact the Gina had agreed to go to the mall with Brittany was proof enough. Gina was wearing a simple white T-Shirt and a pair of her short shorts so that she could beat the heat that Florida had to offer. Brit on the other hand was well dressed for shopping. She had on two types of shirts. One was a black spandex type of tank top while the other was a very loose fitting green top that was only tight on the bottom to make it work. As a result of that, he shoulder straps of it hung loosely on her biceps. She had on also a tight fitting jean shorts cut perfectly so that her tail is out, and a pair of Nike sneakers that she got her father to enchant so that they will last at her speeds. Jewelry wise, Gina had nothing, but Brit had on a diamond choker, gold earrings and a hair ring that held her hair perfectly into a pony tail.  
"Wow Gina. You really are in a happy mood. That little statuette of a crocodile most have really hit the spot for you"  
Gina grins widely at her so-called little sister and said "Its not a Crocodile. Its an Alligator. And yes, it really has. Don't you remember what I told you about the legend of it?" When Brittany shook her head, Gina started in with its legend. "Well, this was created before the first settlers of the American Colony even thought about coming over here. The Seminole Indians used to have problems with the Alligators here. Now, legend has it that to appease them, they used to give a great many offerings to them. Not Sacrifices mind you, but riches of all sorts as I'm told. One in particular interests me. A sphere that was said to hold the power to allow the user to see into other lands, which the Seminoles from what I hear, used to use to see their enemy tribes. Anyways, the statuette is supposed to be a key to this great treasure. I already have an idea it where the door might be. They kept this up for a long time until the white man and the Spaniards came and drove them away from their land."  
Brittany nodded and smiled. She was about to say something until something to her right caught her eye. She let out a high pitch squeal right in Gina's ear. Gina suddenly looked around, thinking that enemies are somewhere until brit spoke up.  
"Look look looooook" She said as she dashes to the Foot Locker store "Buy one get two pairs for free and the third for half."  
Gina sighed and shook her head as Brit went in. She smiled. "What did I get myself into this time" She started to walk forward, but was rammed by someone from the side. She hits the floor hard. She feels the pressure of the other person release as he gets off of her. When she looks up, she sees a boy holding a hand out to her  
"Shit, didn't you see me coming? I gave enough time lady. Maybe its because you can't see to well four eyes. Ha, yeah, that's it"  
Gina growls and bats the hand away. "Little boy, you got some nerves saying what you just said. I should knock your head into the window of a store or something" She picks herself up, looking for any bruises. "If you weren't so skinny, I would swear that your a defensive Tackler."  
The boy only shrugs. "Wrestling will do that. Now if you excuse me, I have business." He sprints off behind Gina and headed up the escalator to the food court.  
Gina only shook her head, her smile replaced with a frown. She went to head into the Foot Locker, but she froze when she saw through the window what was happening. A large strange robot, larger then even brit and just as cat-like, lifted the Were-Cheetah and tossed her. Cheetah crashed right through the overhead of the window pain and into the middle of the aisle way of the mall. Before Cheetah could even get up though, she found the robot, already having jumped through the window, and again lifted her into the air to toss her. She smashed right onto the single escalator before the boy could even turn around to see what the noise was or even to run up.

Donnie had no clue as to what just happened. One moment he was going up the escalator, letting it do its work before he heard a crashing sound. He went to turn around but only saw a lone figure smash into the upper part of the escalator. The bottom parts weight started to pull down as Donnie fell with it. It fell with a crash, some debris falling on him, effectively hiding him.

Gina gasped as the robot turned around to face her. It put its claw- like hand out, a hidden loud speaker in the robot clicked on with a familiar sound.  
"Miss Digger, if you will so please, I would like possession of that key that you have acquired. And I will not take no as an answer."  
Gina slowly backed up having nothing to defend herself with. She recognized the voice. "Pee Wee. Jinkies, I should have known it was your doing. Well you aren't getting MY key"  
The robot lifted its other Claw-like arm and lifted it high above Gina's head, fingers outstretched, ready to turn Gina into ribbons "Oh, is that right? Let me put it this way then. If you don't, your dear sister will be able to use your flesh to wrap chrismas presents in."  
Gina blinked and sighed. She couldn't risk it. She fished in her right pocket for a moment and took out the Alligator Key and was about ready to hand it to the robot. Before she could release her grip on it though, the Robot suddenly jerked to its left as Brittany came around with her speed and leapt into the air and led with her left leg with a fierce kick to the right side of the robots head.  
"Run Gina. Get outta here. I will hold hi---oof" Brittany was sent flying away from Gina as the robot without warning shot up and struck Cheetah with a left hook to the head. Again the robot closed in on Brit, ready to finish her off, stepping on a pile of rubble to get to her. It lifted both arms, claws glowing red. It stopped when an energy flux it detected came from behind him, followed by someone screaming like a mad- man.

Donnie felt no pain. None whatsoever. He rose from the rubble, ready to dish out some pain to anyone who crossed him. He never felt so strong, so powerful. so...good. That wasn't all though. He felt a strong urge to fight like nothing he has ever had. He looked down when he reaches his new full height of seven foot two and looked down at his pants. The sight of the torn pants wasn't nearly as bad as what he expected to see. The drugs had ripped and now was laying somewhere. He raises his gaze to meet the robots. Anger washed over the boy, boiling to his highest point. Donnie didn't even notice the feline roar or for the fact that he had reached infront of him for a large piece of stone.  
Donnie didn't notice Brittany quickly moving out of the way as he chucked the stone. The robot leapt into the air to both avoid the flat surface stone and to jump onto Donnie, thinking that he would back off. Too bad for the robot that it was only programmed to fight both Brittany and Brianna. Instead Donnie too leapt into the air with the robot and stuck out his right arm and pressing his body forward. His power clothesline struck true. The robot was caught in the neck area and starting flipping. Donnie landed on his feet and looked to his left. A pole was visible in the window of Victoria Secrets. Donnie walked over and punched right through the window and grabbing onto the pole. He gives it a single yank and the pole snaps free. He turns around just to see the robot charging him. Had it been Brittany the thing was charging, she probably would have used the pole to stab it in the head it knew. This was not Brittany though. Putting two hands on the base, he swings the pole right directly on top of the robots head, the pole crushing its base and sending the thing flying past Donnie. Only then did Donnie take the pole and buried an end of it right into the robots head part. Sparks started to come out, followed by a popping sound. The thing moved no more.

Brittany blinked as she stood beside her sister. Gina too was in shock. _That boy...Is he a Were-Cheetah? _Thought Gina. It had to be. It was the only answer as to who this person was. They watched as Donnie, finally getting over his adrenaline rush, looked over at them, his eyes still wide from the action.  
He slowly starts to walk towards them, not sure as to what really happened. If he just did what he thought he did. As he passed a mirror, he glanced at it for only a moment at first before doing a double take. He looked at himself long and hard before looking back at the two.  
"You...What did you do to me?" He said  
Before anyone could stop him, he rushed past the two with an amazing speed he had never before accomplished even in a car and turned left, crashing into the glass door and in a dead run. Brittany didn't even have time to get out of her shock and chase after him. By the time she got outside, Donnie was no where in sight.

Donnie ran, fast. He didn't know what was going on. Nothing like this had ever happen to him. Car after car, he passed them all. He decided to do something he never liked to do. Go home. He hated his father. He wished him dead alot of times.  
_He's gotta help me. Im his blood. He would help me. Right? _ He thought. Thankfully it was deep into summer, so nobody from the north was on the roads right now clogging up the highway like they did every winter. Ten minutes since the mall, he was infront of the apartment complex where he lived. A trashy place in the trashy part of town. He went in and immediately ran to his apartment room. He swung the door open, the door crashing through the wall.  
"Dad. I need your help" Donnie cried out.  
He heard someone toss a glass bottle to the carpeted ground and the clicking of a recliner chair.  
"What? Boy if its cop trouble, I swear they will find your body in the sea tonight!" screamed the drunk father as he ambled over to the door. He looked nothing like his son in either of Donnie's forms. He was blonde, big and short.  
He looked at Donnie, his eyes growing wide as he started to back up. He tripped over his own beer bottles, glass breaking and going straight into him. Still, the old man crawled away.  
"What monster are you? Go away. Go"  
Donnie didn't understand. He walked closer to him. "But, but, Its me!" He screamed "Your son, Donnie"  
The old man shook his head. "No. Your not my son. You never were"  
Donnie stopped in his tracks "...what?" He said softly  
The old man continued. "I told her. I told my wife that adopting you was bad, but she felt so sorry for you. Maybe that's why she is dead. You shredded her, didn't you? Your a demon from below, aren't you? I curse you, you little bastard"  
Donnie wanted to cry. He shook his head, refusing to believe what he just heard. "No. No, I am yours. I've known you all my life. I still remember mom. When she sung to me"  
Donnie hit rock bottom when his father grabbed a silver cross from the wall. Donnie had always hated it. He never knew why, nor does he know why now. It was a large thing, taller then his father. Still, his father swung it hard at Donnie's side. It hit him hard on the side knocking him down, not from the blow itself, but because its silver. The old man repeatedly smashed the cross over and over again on Donnie. It took everything he had to pull himself out of the apartment.  
The old man did not follow. Donnie fell down the stairs trying to get out of the apartment. He was bleeding. He looked around and found a dumpster. He crawled in it and put the lid down so no one could see his tears.

Gina had just shut the door of the Gina Mobile when Theodore stepped out of his portal. Brittany, who was already in the car was the first to see him. She smiled and leaped out of the car to hug her father.  
"Daddy! What are you doing here"  
Theo puts an arm around Brittany and smiles back. "I saw what happened here on a live broadcast a little bit ago. Is it true? Is there really another Were-Cheetah around?"  
Gina, who was now out of the car and hugging her father as well nodded. She releases her hold and says "Yeah. I was watching. One moment, he was buried under a pile of rubble, and the next thing I saw was a Were-Cheetah bursting out. He doesn't look like he even knew he could do that. He probably doesn't know at all."  
Brittany picks up Gina's thought. "The poor thing. He's probably laying somewhere right now scared to death."  
Theo nods in response as Gina says something else that came to her mind. "I think we should find him. He has no idea what's wrong with him right now and if he bites someone, he could force someone else to turn. Dad, can you track him down?"  
Again, Theo nods. "I probably can. I can sense where Brittany is when she is out in the city, I can probably do the same"  
Gina tosses Theo the keys as she goes around to the passenger side. "You drive dad"  
With that, Theo gets onto the car and starts it as Brittany gets into the back. Theo uses his magical sense and gets a bead on him immediately. Putting the car in drive, he takes off out of the parking lot.

Donnie at this time had fallen asleep. He was still in the trash can, shivering. He was having nightmares of his past. It came in a rush. He dreamed of his mother, or rather, his adopted mother. He remembered how she used to carry him around the house at nights, singing him to sleep. He remembered how she used to ask him what food she wanted. Most of all though, he remembered how she would always hug him. The warmth of her. He was six when she died. He never saw the body at all. No one ever told him. That was when his nightmares really started to begin. After that, his dad resented him. Even when his mother was alive, he didn't have to much of fond memories of his dad, but it was after her death is when he started to see what his father was really about. He would smack him around. Force him to do things he didn't want too. He would go to school alot of times with many bruises. He found himself many times as well skipping school for this reason. Probably the worst of his nightmares though is that he was touched in many areas that wasn't for his father to touch. He would swallow it down though and let him simply because he was blood, or so he thought.  
His eyes widened as he woke up. He looked at himself, still in his Hybrid state. He sighed now. He started to think about the good side of things. _Maybe it IS a good thing. He wont ever touch me ever again. He does, I could kill him. I'm faster. Everyone would want me to carry their drugs. And I could probably do it. I'm strong enough to take out anyone who crosses me...Who am I kidding. I'm a freak. I'm gonna be picked up by the army probably. Their gonna study me.  
_His train of thought was interrupted by a car breaking to a halt infront of the apartments. Doors opened and closed right outside. The next thing he knew, the lid was opening up. Daylight poured into the dumpster as three sets of eyes peered in at him. Two he recognized as the two from the mall. The other he did not.  
The one he didn't recognize was the first to say something.  
"Hmm. Looks like someone started swinging at him with a large silver object. You Ok? Your scared probably. You don't know what's going on I bet. What's your name?"  
Donnie looks up at Theo and squints, the sun going in his eyes. "D..Donnie"  
Theo tries to give him the most sincere smile he could muster . "Well then Donnie. What do you say we get you out of this dumpster and lets get you cleaned up. I will tell you what's happening to you afterwards. Then, you can go home."  
Donnie was going to tell him he didn't have a family, but decided not too. He didn't need to know that. Not yet anyways. He nodded.  
Brittany offered a hand to Donnie and said. "Hey, thanks for what you did back their at the mall. That wasn't too bad at all."  
Donnie accepted the hand and crawled out of the dumpster. When he was finally out, he stood straight up. He looked Brittany up and down before a smile came on his face.  
"Anytime. I'd do it again for a pretty lady like you. Maybe you can make it up to me with lunch"  
Gina and Theo almost backed off, thinking that Brittany was about to deck the young man. Instead, Brittany just pats Donnie's head.  
"Aw, how cute. I'm already married, and if I wasn't, I think you would be a little young for me"  
Donnie shrugs "I'm only Seventeen. Just turned."  
Gina started to walk around Donnie, putting right hand on her chin before saying "You never turned into a feline before?"  
Theo put a hand on Gina's shoulder and gently squeezes. "Lets let him rest first. He has had a hard day."  
Gina stops to regard her father and nods while smiling. "Well, lets get in the car then. It will be a long drive."

Many hours later ((It can take me up to 9 hours at most, but usually takes me a few hours less)) The car pulls itself into the garage of the Digger Mansion. Donnie, who had never really went outside of Tampa, spent most of that time sight seeing. So by the time they got home, he had drifted to sleep. Brittany, who just like Donnie, fell asleep and was woken up by Theo. Brittany then wakes Donnie up. Donnie is soon led into the house and is met by two other women.  
"So this is the boy that you phoned me about Theo?" Julia asked  
Theo nods and says "Yup. He's going to be staying for maybe a few days. Just enough so that we can explain things to him and give him a bit of training."  
Brianna smiles at Donnie and ruffles his hair saying "Soooo. Does the little boy want some milk and cookies?"  
Donnie snapped his head at Brianna, giving her a glare. "Excuse me, but I ain't no boy"  
Brianna laughed "I'm sure kid. I will make sure you get your Happy Meal"  
Donnie blinked then took on a serious face. "Hey, I just took on a big robot single handedly. You wanna test out that kid theory?"  
Brianna playfully gets right in Donnie's face. "Sure thing kid. You select the grounds  
Donnie was about to say something else before he noticed himself being pulled by his arm. He looks over and notices Julia dragging him to another room as she says "Settle down now. I don't allow fights in my home. Now come on. You need a shower." Julia shoves Donnie into the bathroom and says before she leaves. "Now you get on undressed and get in the shower. By the time you get out you should have some clothes waiting for you that you can use." Before Donnie could say anything, Julia had carefully shut the door, leaving him alone.  
It took about an hour and a half to clean off his whole body he found. By the time that he got out and dried himself, he found a set of clothing he could wear. It was a simple pair of large boxers, a pair of loose tan slacks, and a black muscle shirt. After he puts the clothes on, he walks outside of the bathroom and looks both ways. Nothing.  
He walks back outside to the living room to see if anyone was their and saw only Julia flipping through the channels. It took a moment before she realized that she wasn't alone in the room now. Turning her head, she gets off the couch and walks over to him.  
"Feel better?" When Donnie nodded, she continues. "Good. I'm sure your still tired, so I got one of the guest rooms ready. Theo wants you to be well rested. He has alot of things to discuss with you."  
Donnie nods again. He is led to the guest room. He sits on the bed for a moment, looking around him.  
"If you need anything, the kitchen is past the living room. You know where the bathroom is."  
Donnie blinks and says "Uh, Thank you"  
Julia smiles. "Your not used to being treated good, are you?" Before Donnie could answer back, Julia had shut the door, leaving Donnie alone once again.

It was almost nine by the time that Donnie had first went to bed, though he didn't fall asleep until a few hours afterwards. His eyes suddenly snaps wide open as he launches himself upright in the bed. At first he didn't remember what had happened, but everything all at once came back to him. He picked his hands up to look at them and sighed. He was still in his hybrid form. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. It read 8:47. He slowly made his way out of bed and opened the door, peeking his head out. He heard some voices already out in the living room. Donnie slowly kept out of the bedroom and made his way down to the living room. Turning the corner, he saw Gina and someone else he didn't see last night. He looks up to the TV screen and notices that they were playing a video game. Just then Gina looked around and smiled at Donnie.  
"Hey there. You slept well?" When Donnie simply nodded, she pointed to a third controller beside her. "Pick up and play, this game is so much more fun with more then two players."  
The other person backed his head so he could get a better look and let off a sloppy salute. "What's up tough guy. I'm Ryan Tabbot. Heard that you kicked one of Pee Wee's robot's ass all over the mall. I'm going to have to spare with you sometime to test you out"  
Donnie picked up the controller while looking Ryan up and down. He grinned and said "I'm sure before I changed into...this, you would have wiped the floor with me"  
Donnie was telling the truth too. He wouldn't want to meet Ryan in a back ally. He looked at the screen and said, "What are you playing?"  
"Super Smash Brothers Melee" Gina replied, getting the settings ready.  
Donnie selected the character Falcon while Gina picked Samus and Ryan picking Captain Falco. They were already into the game 15 minutes later, with Donnie getting good at the game. Shouts of victory phrases and curses were shouted through the time until Julia finally had to walk out of the kitchen and glare at the three.  
"Do you three have to be so loud? I'm sure Jade can hear the both of you" Julia stated.  
Gina got a broad smile and said "Mom, you got so excited with this game a couple of days ago you broke the remote, remember?"  
Julia blinked a few times and then started to talk, stumbling over some of her words to think of an excuse. Finally she just pointed to the kitchen with a stern face that no one was stupid enough to challenge.  
"Kitchen. Now. The both of you"  
All three of them gently puts the controllers down and gets into the kitchen. Donnie looked behind him and even noticed that Ryan was following orders by her. That put a smile to his face. Ryan saw the expression on Donnie's face and smiled back, knowing exactly what he was thinking. They all plopped right at the kitchen table where Theo was already reading his paper. He looks at Gina and Ryan and smiles.  
"Morning you two. Got your mother speechless again Gina?" Theo said  
"Theodore!"  
Theo looked at his wife just as egg yoke splattered all on his face. The aim was perfect that the yoke wouldn't get onto Theo's clothes. Gina and Ryan tried not to laugh as Julia realized what she had done. She grabs a rag and starts to her husband.  
"Oh, sorry sorry sor--erk"  
Julia was cut off as Theo playfully took whatever yoke he could and threw it in her face. This set Gina and Ryan off who was in full hysteria. Donnie just stared and thought_ What's with these people. Yeah, there nice, but there weird to. Like I'm watching a crappy TV show.  
_Just then, Brianna put in her appearance, looking at the egg covered duo "I miss something?"  
Donnie couldn't help the opening that Brianna just left him. "I would think you would be used to missing something"  
Everyone snapped their head at him, Julia the first to speak up "Now that was uncalled for"  
Brianna only smiled and again ruffled Donnie's hair which agitated Donnie some more "That's ok. I need someone who has the guts to mouth off to my AND actually has the talent to do it"  
"I mouth off to you!" Gina states.  
"Like I said, someone with talent to do it" That got Gina flustered. Ryan almost broke his arms holding Gina back  
By this time, Julia had already gotten back to making breakfast. "So where is Brittany at?"  
Brianna looks at her mother and states. "I think she slept in with Stripe today"  
Donnie figured that Stripe must be Brits husband. Before he could even think about what he was going to say, he said "With the word Slept being the key word and/or question I'm sure"  
Everyone again looked at him with shock this time. Realizing that he might have offended them and what he said, she raises his hands infront of him.  
"No no, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have set that"  
Brianna who had sat down beside Donnie nudged him. "That's a good one. I should have thought of that."  
Breakfast was much the same with the joking going around with the exception of Donnie, who didn't want to say anything bad again. He was asked to talk about himself so he did. During one part, he got involved in one story and was about to use the F word, but Julia caught him before he could((If this fic was an R rating I most likely would have used it)). During the end, Brittany and Stripe came down and ate. Stripe was introduced to Donnie. Afterwards, Theo took Donnie for a talk in his office.

Julia, Brittany and Gina while Theo was talking to Donnie, had their own conversation in the living room. Brianna, Genn and Ryan where off already doing their own thing.  
"So?" said Julia. "What do you girls think?"  
"He's definitely an angry child, that's for sure." states Gina  
Brittany nods, her arms crossed as she leans back in the couch looking up at the roof.  
"Honey? What's wrong" Julia asks.  
Cheetah looks over at her mother and says "I was just thinking of how unlucky he's been . I was lucky enough to have been found just before Brendan could get to me, that it was dad who found me. However he or his real parent survived, he got unlucky enough to get stuck with the person he did. As if his clan being slaughtered wasn't enough"  
Gina was the next to talk "You feel a kinship to him?"  
Cheetah nodded. "Yeah, I kind of do. I would like to hug him and protect him from further pain" She smiled as she got a thought "He wouldn't have that though. He has still kept a shred of pride about him. He's just like you said Gina. He's angry"  
Julia, who had just been listening until now said "He's a good kid I could see. Didn't want to talk much about himself, listening to his story, I see why now."  
"Do you think we could report his adopted father to Family and Child Services?" asked Gina"  
"No, I would bet that nothing would happen since Donnie's seventeen. No one would want him either and I don't think he would want to be with just anyone if they did something. Lets just see what your father has in store. I'm sure something is cooking in that head of his."

At this moment, something was indeed cooking in his head. He looked across his desk at Donnie for moment, letting everything he just told the boy sink in. Donnie looked right back at him and sighed.  
"So you think that I am a Were-Cheetah, am I right?"  
"Nope. I know you are. I've looked over and over at you, even using my magic scan ability and it all says that you are every bit of the same tribe as Brittany."  
Donnie nodded and then said "And the reason that I am not with them is because of the Were-Wolves, but its not really their fault because it was the work of one Were-Wolf's trickery that lead to it?"  
Theo only nodded. He could see that Donnie did believe him, but he was now angrier then he was. Feeling cheated out of a life no doubt.  
It took a couple of minutes for Donnie to ask his last question. "So...What now? What do I do next?"  
Theo tapped a pencil for a couple of seconds before answering. He put the pencil down and leaned forward, folding his hands.  
"Well, I have a proposition for you. I most certainly will not allow you, one of the last of your kind, to go out back onto the streets doing what you were doing. How would you like to stay here for awhile . At least until you feel you can go and get a place on your own"  
Donnie blinked a few times. At first he thought it a cruel joke. That thought then changed, seeing as he was serious.  
"What do you want from me?"  
Theo looked away, thinking. He then looks straight in his eyes and says in a very serious tone. "Just only a few rules that you must follow. First off, you will not bring any drugs into my household. Do you understand. Yes, I know that you had drugs on you when you were back in Tampa. How? You could smell it on the remains of your clothes. The Second, you will do what Julia has set for you. She probably won't ask you for a whole lot, but I at least expect you to respect her. And lastly, you will be home schooled from here on until we get you your diploma. I won't have you waste your talents. Got that?"  
Donnie just stared at Theo for the longest moment. He then leaned closer in his chair and said "I...Really don't ever have to go back to that place?" When Theo nodded Donnie leaped too his feet. "Yes. Anything. I would do anything to get away. Just tell me what to do, I will work as a slave here if I have to. Just don't send me back"  
Theo got up from his chair and smiled "I don't think we will go to as far as making you a slave or anything, but I if you just follow those simple rules and whatever Julia, Gina, or Brit has, you don't have to worry about nothing."

When Theo and Donnie both walked out of Theo's office, both females stopped talking. Theo looked at Brittany.  
"Brittany, why don't you go take Donnie here shopping with you. He will need a new wardrobe. And Brit, look at the things that he likes to wear as well, ok?"  
Cheetah shot off the couch and grabbed Donnie by the arm, leading him away. "Ok Daddy. Come one Donnie. I will take you to all the best stores I can think of"  
Donnie looks at Theo and says before he is rushed out the door. "Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble."

Author's Note: Looks at his story Well, I know its not the greatest of stories, but I was trying to make this only an intro for Donnie. I had some other idea's, but I decided that it would only draw it out to much. oh, and it just hit 2:30 the next day right now. lol.


End file.
